Absorbent articles, such as disposable diapers, have employed various types of absorbent structures to absorb and hold body wastes, such as urine. Typical absorbent articles have included absorbent pads composed of cellulosic fluff and superabsorbent polymer materials.
In an effort to reduce leakage, selected sections of the absorbent articles have incorporated elastic members to provide elasticized sealing and gasketing. For example, leg elastics have been employed to reduce leakage past the leg opening portions of the absorbent articles. In addition, waist elastic members have been employed to reduce leakage past the waistband edges of the articles. In other configurations, liquid impermeable or moisture repellent barriers have been placed along selected edge regions of the absorbent pads. Further configurations of the absorbent articles have incorporated internal, elasticized containment flaps to provide pockets which restrict the sideways movement of waste liquids. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,116 issued Nov. 3, 1987, to K. Enloe. Internal, elasticized waist flaps have also been employed to restrict the movement of waste liquids past the waistband edges of the article. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,646 issued Jun. 28, 1988, to K. Enloe. Particular absorbent articles have included elasticized barrier flaps in combination with waist flaps composed of an elastic film laminate. The structures have been arranged to restrict movement of liquids along the inner surfaces of the absorbent structure. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,364 issued Jun. 25, 1991, to A. Robertson.
Conventional absorbent articles, such as those described above, have not provided desired levels of leakage protection. In particular, undesired gapping between the absorbent article and the body of the wearer along the waistband edges of the article can still allow excessive leakage. For example, when a diaper is placed onto a child, the diaper is typically applied in a manner which fits relatively snugly around the waist and legs, and is typically fastened while the child is lying on his or her back. There can, however, be a 2 inch difference or more between the waist circumference when the child is lying down and when the child is standing or in a sitting position. In addition, the circumference of the child's waist can also change during the course of the child's movements. As a result, there has been a continued need for improved structures which can provide a more effective, liquid-resistent seal along the inner waistband region of the diaper, and a need to further reduce the leakage of liquids past the waistband edges of the absorbent article.